Oh Keagan, Where Art Thou?
When Keagan goes missing, Ryan, Braden, and Elliot set of on an adventure to find him. Episode Summary Keagan, Ryan, Braden, and Elliot are all at Burger King. Elliot remembers the good old days when they came here after lifting his soccer spirits up. Ryan says that was actually pretty recent. Elliot feels like it was years ago, but Braden says it's only been a couple weeks. Keagan has to go to the bathroom, so he gets up and leaves. But he never returns. The other guys are getting concerned and decide to go find him. The boys embark on a quest for their friend. They find no signs of Keagan anywhere. Braden thinks they need to think of all the possible places he could be. Elliot think they need a thinking song to accompany them, but the guys stop him before the song finishes. All of a sudden, they see Keagan's baseball hat next to a Little Caesars. Ryan thinks they're getting one step closer to finding him. They go all over town finding clues. They also find his keys, one of his shoes, the pack of gum he was carrying around, and his baseball sweatshirt. Elliot can just feel his presence. Ryan thinks that's a little weird. The guys find Keagan inside an abandoned house. They wonder what's going to happen to him. All of a sudden, they see some weird psycho dude. He's about to chop Keagan into bits with a giant chainsaw. The guys are freaking out and they realize they need to do something. Braden now knows how Katie feels when she goes on weird adventures with Kaitlin. They rush into the house to stop this psycho. They spot the psycho and start beating the crap out of him. The guys rescue Keagan and he can't thank them enough. After beating up the psycho, they decide to unmask the foe and see who it really is. Turns out it was Skrillex. Keagan wonders why he was going to chop him up. He says that he knows he didn't like his music in the last episode, so this is pay back. Elliot thinks that's a dumb reason to kill somebody. But then he remembers that they're on a TV show, and people can over-exaggerate the intensity of a simple situation if they want to. Production Information * CGI is used on the giant chainsaw * The first time the fourth wall is broken on the show * The chainsaw was originally going to be shown in effect, but the animators decided against including blood and gore in the episode Trivia * The episode title is based off of Oh Brother, Where Art Thou? * Elliot mentions going to Burger King after the events of "It All Begins Here" * Kaitlin and Shannon's meal record poster from ''The Kaitlin Chronicles'' episode "If You're Really Tough, Take This Challenge" is seen in Burger King * "Heathens" by Twenty One Pilots can be faintly heard in Burger King * The thinking song from My Friends Tigger and Pooh ''is heard briefly * Braden mentions ''The Kaitlin Chronicles ''series in general * The unmasking is a nod to ''Scooby-Doo! * Skrillex mentions the events of "Play That Groovy Beat" Category:The Phineasnferb Channel Category:Soccer Stars